


Sun

by EclipseOfHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfHeart/pseuds/EclipseOfHeart
Summary: [SPOILER 6 Stagione, ambientata dopo la 6x10.]Lydia bussa alla porta della stanza, e, come sempre in quei giorni, un senso di malinconia l’assale [..]. Le si stringe il cuore e il medesimo nodo alla gola le si ripresenta, ma svanisce nell’attimo in cui Stiles apre la porta.Buona lettura.





	

 

 

_ Sun _ _ _

 

 

_ {Scese, evitando di guardarla a lungo, _

_ come si fa col sole, ma vedeva lei,  _

_ come si vede il sole, anche senza guardare} _ _ _

 

 

Mancano un paio di ore all’alba, ormai, quando Stiles, suo padre e Lydia si incontrano con gli altri all’entrata della scuola. Un sorriso di soddisfazione si riflette nei volti di tutti, felici di averla scampata ancora di una volta e, soprattutto, di riavere Stiles con loro.

«Forza, ragazzi, domani c’è scuola.» dice lo sceriffo, abbracciando il suo amato figlio e scatenando le risate di tutti.

Tutti si incamminano verso le loro macchine, lasciando presto soli Stiles e Lydia davanti alla jeep.

«Ti accompagno a casa.» dice lui, sapendo benissimo che Lydia può andarci con la sua macchina, ma sapendo anche che, _diamine_ , è cambiato tutto.

Lei, infatti, sorride e va a sedersi nella jeep che si accende subito sotto il tocco di Stiles e s’inoltra nelle strade deserte di Beacon Hills.

Domani tutti si sveglieranno e inizieranno la loro giornata, come se nulla sia accaduto. Riprenderanno la loro vita, ignari di averne perso giorni e perfino interi mesi e tutto tornerà alla normalità.

La jeep si ferma di fronte a casa Martin e Stiles fa appena in tempo a girarsi verso Lydia che lei si è già protesa verso di lui per baciarlo.

Vorrebbe ridere, perché se mai gli avessero detto che avrebbe baciato Lydia Martin nell’abitacolo della sua jeep alle prime luci dell’alba, non ci avrebbe mai creduto.

La osserva, illuminata dai primi tenui raggi del sole e la ama più di quanto avesse mai pensato possibile.

«Non puoi capire quanto mi sei mancato, Stiles.»

Lydia ha le lacrime agli occhi e la sua mano sfiora il viso di Stiles, ancora incredula che sia di nuovo con lei.

«Credimi, ho una certa idea.» sussurra lui, prima di baciarla di nuovo.

Torna il silenzio nell’abitacolo, con Stiles e Lydia che vorrebbero dirsi mille cose e non riescono a trovare le parole per dirne mezza.

«Ma… tipo, adesso… posso farlo quando voglio?» chiese il ragazzo, scostandosi leggermente.

«Che cosa?»

«Questo.» dice lui, toccandole il labbro con il pollice e accarezzandole i capelli.

«Ho dieci anni da farmi perdonare, no?»

Lydia sorride e lo abbraccia, sapendo che domani mattina, finalmente, lo ritroverà a scuola. 

 

~

 

Lydia bussa alla porta della stanza, e, come sempre in quei giorni, un senso di malinconia l’assale se ripensa alla disperazione che ha provato quando c’era solo un muro davanti a lei. Le si stringe il cuore e il medesimo nodo alla gola le si ripresenta, ma svanisce nell’attimo in cui Stiles apre la porta e la accoglie con un bacio veloce.

«Stavo vedendo i moduli per la George University, ho quasi finito di compilarli.» le dice, risedendosi velocemente alla scrivania, occupata da mille scartoffie.

Lydia lo raggiunge e lo aiuta a finire, pensando che pochi giorni prima le è arrivata la conferma della sua entrata all’MIT, con il salto dei primi due anni per i crediti ottenuti e il superamento eccellente delle prove d’ingresso.

Il problema “Caccia Selvaggia” si è ormai risolto da quasi una settimana e, nonostante i timori di Lydia e Stiles, stanno affrontando quei giorni con una naturalezza che non credevano possibile, felici di rubarsi un bacio prima delle lezioni e trascorrendo le loro giornate come normali adolescenti, senza doverle passare a investigare su un omicidio o una sparizione misteriosa.

Dopo aver concluso, Stiles attira la sedia di Lydia verso di sé, baciandola con lentezza.

Questo è il cinquantaduesimo bacio che si scambiano – c’erano forse dubbi che Stiles Stilinski non li avesse contati tutti, uno per uno? – e Stiles è ormai certo che non riuscirà mai a farci l’abitudine.

Sente Lydia quasi tremare e appoggia la fronte alla sua, respirando l’aria negatagli dal bacio.

Lei non distoglie più gli occhi: non ricorda nemmeno quante volte aveva staccato lo sguardo nel corso di quegli anni, perché quando Stiles la guardava ogni parte di lui gridava il suo amore per lei e Lydia, spesso, non si sentiva all’altezza di quel sentimento.

Si alza e si mette a cavalcioni su di lui, ridacchiando del suo sguardo stupito e cingendogli il collo con le braccia.

Lo bacia e ride dei tentativi di Stiles di farli alzare.

«Ehm… che ne dici di andare al cinema?»

«Stiles.»

«O potremmo andare a mangiare il sushi! Anche se forse, dopo tutto questo tempo il pesce che hanno al ristorante è scaduto, ma i proprietari non se lo ricordano…»

«Stiles.»

«Oppure una passeggiata.»

«Stiles!» esclama lei, spazientita e divertita.

«Dimmi.»

«Possiamo… restare qui.» dice Lydia, sorprendendosi della piega nervosa che ha preso il suo tono.

«Sì… certo! Posso cucinarti la cena… o ordiniamo da asporto…»

Stiles le accarezza i capelli e, come sempre, non servono parole tra loro due, perché Lydia sa benissimo cosa succederà se resteranno in quella stanza e lo desidera così tanto da averne paura.

«Provo la stessa cosa anche io.» sussurra, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. «Ma… Stiles, siamo _insieme_ , no?» 

La bacia come se fosse la prima volta, quasi annaspando e, come sciolte da un incantesimo, le sue mani cingono la vita di Lydia, tirandola ancora di più verso di sé.

Il numero di volte che ha sognato quel momento ha smesso di contarlo da anni e la realtà di esso supera ogni sua aspettativa.

Lydia si alza in piedi, tenendolo per mano e sorride, nervosa ed emozionata. E Stiles continua a guardarla in _quel_ modo, come se non esistesse nient’altro.

Si coricano sul letto, spogliandosi con una lentezza quasi sacrale e Stiles è convinto di svenire a ogni indumento che toglie a Lydia e che lei lo toglie a lui.

Affonda il viso nei suoi capelli biondo fragola che, ironicamente, profumano davvero di fragola e freme al tocco di Lydia e ai gemiti che sente vicino al suo orecchio.

Scende a baciarle il collo, mentre la sua mano vaga su quel corpo che ha amato prima ancora di desiderare.

«Stiles…»

Si ferma e la guarda, godendosi i suoi occhi verdi che luccicano, la sua bocca aperta e le sue guance rosse ed è ancora più sicuro che Lydia Martin sia l’amore della sua vita.

Annuisce e la bacia, entrando dentro di lei con spinte delicate. Nonostante nessuno dei due sia alla prima esperienza, entrambi si sentono più tesi della loro prima volta e quando il piacere subentra all’imbarazzo iniziale, Lydia quasi trattiene una risata di cuore.

Lo bacia, strofinando il bacino contro di lui e seguendo il suo ritmo, come se fossero due amanti da sempre.

«Lydia, Lydia.»

Si tira leggermente in su, consapevole che non può continuare senza protezione e allunga una mano verso il comodino, quando Lydia lo rassicura, incitandolo a proseguire.

«Non c’è bisogno.»

«Sicura?»

«Ringrazia gli ormoni ballerini.» risponde lei, ridendo e baciandolo.

Non servono che poche altre spinte, prima che entrambi vengano, uno nel respiro dell’altra. Lydia boccheggia e una mano di Stiles le accarezza la guancia e la _guarda_ , come solo lui sa fare.

«Non mi abituerò mai, Stiles.»

«Cosa?» chiede lui, con il respiro strozzato.

«A come mi guardi. Come se non ci fosse altro.»

«Non c’è, Lydia…»

Le salgono le lacrime agli occhi, ripensando a tutto quello che hanno passato a causa dei Cavalieri Fantasmi e la sconcertante consapevolezza che, forse, avrebbe continuato a negare a sé stessa i suoi sentimenti per Stiles, se non gliel’avessero portato via.

«Sono qui, Lydia.» le dice lui, abbracciandola a sé e coprendo entrambi col lenzuolo, avendo capito i suoi pensieri.

«Siamo qui.»

«Su questo… ogni tanto mi do dei pizzicotti per essere sicuro che non sia tutto un sogno.»

«Scemo.» ride Lydia, rilassandosi contro di lui.

Senza neanche rendersi conto, si addormenta profondamente, inconsapevole che Stiles l’abbia osservata finché il sonno non è arrivato a prendere anche lui.

Sono le nove del mattino, quando Stiles apre gli occhi e davanti a lui si presenta un’immagine che non ha osato neanche mai sognare: Lydia Martin, con indosso la sua felpa della squadra di lacrosse, che scrive qualcosa sulla sua scrivania, concentrata e tremendamente sexy.

«Sei la visione più eccitante che esista al mondo, Lydia.»

Lei, non avendolo sentito, si volta stupita e ridacchia dello sguardo di Stiles, gongolante come non mai. Si alza in piedi e si avvicina sensualmente al letto, ridendo per la faccia da pesce lesso che il suo ragazzo le sta rivolgendo.

_ Il suo ragazzo. _

Forse ora avrebbe bisogno di un pizzicotto anche lei, per crederci davvero.

Stiles esce dal letto e la bacia, stringendola a sé e godendo di quella felicità che prova.

«Stiles…»

«Dimmi.»

«Lo so che non devo dirtelo…»

Inconsciamente Stiles trattiene il fiato, perché sa cosa Lydia vuole dirle e sa che probabilmente sverrà al suolo. Poi si ricorda che ha fatto l’amore con Lydia ed è sopravissuto, quindi riuscirà a gestire _quelle_ parole.

«Ma ti sei appena alzato.» dice, sperando che lui capisca.

L’espressione più confusa si dipinge sul suo volto e l’eccitazione per quelle parole svanisce come neve al sole.

«Alito, Stiles Stilinski.» chiarisce Lydia, con una finta espressione di rimprovero.

Lui scoppia a ridere, contagiando anche la ragazza e recupera una maglietta al volo, per andare in bagno e rimediare a quell’incombenza mattutina.

«Merito un premio, però.»

«Ah sì? Beh, sotto la tua maglietta,» dice tirandola leggermente verso su e scoprendo le gambe ancora di più. «magari c’è qualche cosa.»

Apre la porta della stanza e vola verso il bagno, lavandosi i denti alla velocità della luce per poter tornare da lei.

Quando rientra, Lydia è nella stessa posizione di prima, con un sorriso che le illumina il volto.

«Stiles!»

«Che succede?»

«Ti amo anche io.»

Le parole di Lydia si ripercuotono nella stanza e tutta la preparazione psicologica di Stiles va a farsi benedire, sconfitta dall’imprevedibilità della sua ragazza.

Lydia avanza e lo abbraccia, quasi con la stessa disperazione che ha provato quando l’ha rivisto con il Cavaliere Fantasma.

Si china e la bacia, pensando forse la cosa più strana, mentre sta già provvedendo a togliere la sua maglietta da Lydia.

_ Piano riuscito con successo. _

 

 

__

__

_ The 10 year plan for making Lydia fall in love _

_ with me may have to stretch to 15,  _

_ but the plan is definitely still in motion. _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fine.  
> Ben 8 giorni e il mio cuore duole ancora come il primo.  
> Lo Stydia Canon ♥. Se me l’avessero detto a Giugno del 2011, avrei riso. (Che poi, io ho iniziato a shipparli fin dalla prima puntata, 6 anni di sofferenza totale).  
> La scena è stata perfetta, l’ho vista e rivista e amata fino allo sfinimento e mi viene una rabbia assurda quando sento che lo Stydia è costruito MALE (può non piacere, sacrosanto, ma non che è costruito male ç_ç la cura dei dettagli, le canzoni, i riferimenti ad altre stagioni, Scott caposquadra Stydia).  
> E niente, ho un sacco di fic in mente, solo che Stiles e Lydia sono così belli che ho sempre, sempre paura di rovinarli.  
> Il titolo e la frase iniziale (di Anna Karenina, di Tolstoj ♥) sono ovviamente ispirati al Sun delle canzoni Stydia.  
> Quella finale, ovviamente, è una frase detta da Stiles.  
> Che dire, spero vi sia piaciuta, avrei tanto piacere se mi lasciaste un commentino *_*  
> Un bacione, torno da Stiles e Lydia. 
> 
>  
> 
> EclispeOfHeart
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. se Jeff osa rovinare nella 6B lo Stydia, io mi faccio rimuovere la memoria e per me questo sarà, per sempre, il finale di serie. ♥


End file.
